


disasters, inc.

by nekrateholic



Category: Gugudan (Band), I.O.I (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: Sejeong thinks boys are dumb, boring and definitely not worth her time. Too bad her children don't share the sentiment.





	disasters, inc.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i had forgotten how much i suck at titles

The beginning of the end of Sejeong’s days as a happy gay senior with a whole grade of cute, adopted daughters - _shut up Mina -_ starts like this:

“ _Sejeong_!” Someone screeches and Sejeong immediately slams her notebook shut. No one needs to know the amount of cheesy poems she writes for Nayoung on a daily basis. A minute later, when the notebook is safely hidden under a stack of math and physics textbooks, where it’s sure nobody will look, Mina bursts into her room.

“Didn’t your mother teach you to knock?” Says Sejeong and Mina pouts. And pouts and pouts and, okay Sejeong is not equipped for Mina’s pouting. For anybody’s, really, which is why she’s basically adopted almost every girl freshman in their school. Nayoung never misses an opportunity to roll her eyes at Sejeong about it.

“Sejeong, I am heartbroken, I have lost the will to live, I am-”

“What did he do now?” Sejeong interrupts. She knows how this goes - Mina has had a giant, obvious (and a pain in Sejeong’s ass) crush on a sophomore named Hansol. It would’ve been cute, if Hansol wasn’t so dumb. Though, to be fair, all boys are dumb in Sejeong’s eyes - at least Hansol is sweet, Sejeong has to give him that. Which does not change the fact that he sometimes hangs out with the weird kids in grade eleven - and Sejeong would rather shave all her hair off than let one of her precious children get involved with those idiots. (Which is a complete and total lie; one particularly strong puppy eyed look is enough to convince her of pretty much anything. Sadly, all of the aforementioned children are aware of that fact and often use it to their advantage.)

Mina pouts again. “I think he’s dating Yoojung.”

Sejeong cringes. She hopes this doesn’t mean Mina hates Yoojung now, because Yoojung is one of her favorite freshmen, and so is Mina, and Sejeong really doesn’t want to go there. “What makes you think they’re dating?”

Mina dramatically flops on Sejeong’s single bed, staring at the ceiling. “She was sitting at the grade eleven boys’ table again today. They talked.”

“They talked.” Sejeong says flatly. “Mina, you do realize there are at least six boys there. Even if she _was_ dating someone there,” Something in Sejeong dies as she says the words, “It might, no, it most likely isn’t him.” Mina’s crush is visible from space and Yoojung is just too nice to do that.

“But how can anyone not want to date him?” Mina whines and Sejeong suppresses a shudder.

“The world will never know.”

*

Mina’s random outbursts of jealousy usually don’t last long (mostly because Hansol rarely even breathes in a girl’s presence, which isn’t really an indicator of anything, but Sejeong is not about to make her life harder by reminding Mina of that fact). To Sejeong’s luck, it quickly becomes apparent this particular outburst of jealousty is not an usual one.

By lunch the next day Mina has started glaring daggers at Yoojung’s back (it’s cute more than scary but Sejeong is a nice person and doesn’t say as much). Sohye, on the other side, keeps giving Jungkook on the grade elevens’ table the dreamiest of dreamy looks. Sejeong is utterly disturbed, although not surprised by the fact. For some reason half the school has a crush on Jungkook. It could be worse, she tells herself again and again. It could be _Bambam_.

She really doesn’t get how Jungkook is still cool in anyone’s book. Sure, he’s not bad looking, and he’s smart, but he’s tragic with girls - with humans in general, really. Sejeong has vivid memories from last year, when Nayeon had decided she had a brief crush on him and tried talking to him. The kid had practically ran away.

Still, it doesn’t change the fact that both Mina and Sohye are sighing wistfully in the grade elevens’ direction. Sejeong looks at Jeongyeon longingly. Why couldn’t all freshmen be like Jeongyeon? Sejeong is pretty sure Jeongyeon is just as gay as herself, if the admiring glances she throws in Momo’s direction every now and again are anything to go by.

*

The Yoojung situation gets ridiculous pretty quick, so Sejeong takes certain measures. Meaning, she drags Mina to Yoojung’s locker after one of their classes and asks, “Are you dating Hansol?”

Yoojung splutters. “What? No! Dude, I’ve been dating Minghao for two weeks now.”

Sejeong is almost sure she manages keep the disgust off her face. Mina looks increasingly red, though, and Sejeong takes pity on her, says “Thank you,” and “See you later.” to Yoojung and takes Mina away.

*

“I don’t know what to do with them.” Sejeong complains to Nayoung the next time they see each other. “Both Mina and Sohye are suffering and I’m not sure my heart can take it any longer. There’s so much _pouting_. I’m weak.”

“You are.” Nayoung agrees, taking Sejeong’s hand and leading her to their favorite bench in the park. She proceeds to place herself in Sejeong’s lap. “What do the boys think about it?”

“Who even cares.” Sejeong huffs and Nayoung laughs.

“Mina and Sohye, obviously.”

Sejeong shudders. “I’ll never understand it.”

“Maybe you should get them to actually meet. You know, hang out. Have lunch together, something like that.” Nayoung says as she threads her fingers through Sejeong’s hair.

“How would I even do that? I don’t know them.” And I don’t really want to, she doesn’t say, but Nayoung knows. She kisses her cheek.

“You must know someone who knows them, the school isn’t that big.”

Sejeong says, “Uh.” And that’s the last of it, because Nayoung pecks her lips and what were they even talking about?

*

Sejeong decides she’s had it two days later. Sohye has started writing _poems_. Mina wants to follow Sohye’s example.

If Sejeong’s babies want boys, they’ll get boys.

*

The easiest way to go about this is to simply ask Yoojung to introduce them. Yoojung would be happy to do it, she’s most likely already offered once or twice, but both Mina and Sohye are too afraid of confrontation to do it.

Sneaky it is.

Sejeong recruits Chungha, who is hot and conveniently straight. Chungha is almost as fed up with Sohye and Mina’s longing looks as Sejeong is, and she also thinks it will be funny. It’s perfect.

Now she needs a boy.

There are a total of four in Sejeong’s grade that sometimes hang out with the grade eleven losers. Jihoon is going to be too hard to intimidate, and she actually tolerates him, so that's a no. She really, really doesn’t want to deal with Junhui’s bullshit, so the remaining choices are Soonyoung and Wonwoo. Out of the two of them Wonwoo is the one who actually hangs out with Hansol more often and just like that, it’s decided. It helps that he’s been sneaking glances at Chungha’s legs since the beginning of last semester.

She corners him after their last class on a Thursday. “I’m going to say this, because I like you, okay,” In her mind, she apologizes for the lie. Desperate times call for desperate measures. “I’ve seen how you look at Chungha and I think you should ask her out.”

Wonwoo looks puzzled. “Why?”

“I just think it would work out. I’m her friend, remember?” Sejeong grits her teeth. It probably makes her smile creepier, because Wonwoo takes a cautious step back.

“Uh,” He looks apprehensive, but also like he’s considering it. Perfect. “You know she’s way out of my league, right?”

Oh trust me, I do, Sejeong doesn’t say. Points to Wonwoo for realizing it as well, though. “Nonsense,” She says aloud. “I think you’d make a cute couple.”

“O…kay.” He finally says and takes another cautious step backwards. “I have to get going now, I’m going to be late.”

“Sure, okay. Sorry for keeping you.” Sejeong says with her brightest smile yet. It’s partly fueled by the fact that she’s almost free now. “See you around!”

Step one to the Get Mina And Sohye What They Want master plan: complete.

*

Sejeong is whining to Sally about how much she misses Nayoung when Chungha shows up, a giant, self satisfied smile on her face.

“Wonwoo really did ask me out.” She states and her smile only grows. “It was so cute, too, he was so adorably awkward.”

Sejeong makes a face and Sally laughs at her. “When is the date, then?”

“Tomorrow after school.” Chungha smiles again. “When do you think it would be appropriate to ask him to sit with us during lunch?”

“Uh.” Sejeong says. Never, she thinks, but the master plan must live. “The day after that? If the date goes okay.”

Sally gives Sejeong a disbelieving look. “Did you really just consent to having boys eat lunch with us?”

Sejeong sighs. And tells her about the whole thing. Sally is ecstatic. “Oh great! I can tell Minghao and Yoojung to join us too, he’s been wanting to meet her friends for a while now, but Yoojung was too scared to ask you if it’s okay.”

“You know Minghao?” Sejeong gapes.

“Well, duh.” Sally laughs. “Chinese. We all know each other more or less.”

“How did I not - And what do you mean Yoojung was too scared to ask me if it’s okay?! Am I scary? Do all my babies find me scary? Chungha, am I scary?!” She turns to Chungha and Chungha laughs, too.

“When it comes to boys, kinda. Why do you think Yoojung never mentioned she and Minghao got together?”

Sejeong stares in horror. “I’m… Scary.”

Sally and Chungha keep laughing at her, the traitors.

*

The day Wonwoo officially joins them for lunch, they choose a new table, away from most of the people Sejeong usually sits with. She spends a lot of time staring longingly at Jeongyeon, who spends a lot of time laughing at things Momo says. Sally really did invite Yoojung and she and Minghao, together with Chungha and Wonwoo sit opposite of Sejeong. At least Mina and Sohye are with her, although they seem too excited to talk to actual boys to be of any moral support.

Sally is there too, because now Sally is in on the master plan, too.

Surprisingly, Sejeong doesn’t immediately hate Minghao. He’s witty, and he seems to make Yoojung smile a lot and - Sejeong can’t hate the things that make her babies smile, okay? He, however, gives her the cold shoulder. He’s not rude - not really, but there’s an air of disapproval around him and as much as Sejeong doesn’t care about strangers’ opinions, the obvious coldness right off the bat takes her off guard.

Wonwoo, unlike Minghao, is quiet most of the time. He pitches in from time to time, but he doesn’t seem to eager to make friends with anyone. Or maybe that’s just the type of person he is. He smiles at Chungha a lot, though.

Their table is conveniently chosen so Sejeong (as well as Mina and Sohye) could have a good view of the grade eleven idiots’ table. Mina and Sohye are useless, of course, but Sejeong can’t help but notice the increasingly kicked-puppy looks one of the juniors gives them. She wonders what that’s about. He seems to stare particularly hard at either Sally, Chungha or Wonwoo. Sejeong has never been too good at pinpointing trajectory.

Sejeong decides to try and make an effort to be nice to them. If the master plan did work, she’d probably have to communicate with them on a daily basis. And she’d start with Minghao.  

*

Almost a week later, the situation is the exact same. Sejeong made it a point to go out of her way to be nice to Minghao, but he still talks to her only if absolutely necessary. The worst part is, now everybody has started to notice, and how could they not - even Mina and Sohye are warming up to the boys now, joking around and saying hi in the halls. And then there’s Sejeong.

Sejeong corners Minghao on his way out of class one day. She briefly wonders if this is what her life is going to be from now on - cornering boys after class.

“What is your problem?” Sejeong asks, trying very hard not to let her discomfort show in her voice.

Minghao’s expression is as cold as always. “Xiening told me.” It takes Sejeong a second - of course, Sally. Most Chinese kids (and the Thai as well) usually got fed up pretty fast with the way everybody butchers their names while trying to pronounce them, so they just came up with nicknames. Minghao doesn’t care.

“Told you what?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Minghao says, and it’s the first time an emotion shows on his face in front of Sejeong. It’s anger. “She told me about your little plan and it would be cute, yeah, if you didn’t fuck other people in the process.”

Sejeong stares dumbly at him. Sally is so dead. “What?”

“Don’t worry,” Minghao said sardonically, “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Minghao is already turning away from her, when something in Sejeong’s brain clicks. “That boy.” Minghao turns back around and stares at her expectantly. “That boy that keeps giving us these sad puppy looks during lunch.”

“Yeah,” Minghao sighs. He looks resigned. “His name is Mingyu. Now, while Wonwoo is convinced he’s straight as an arrow, we’ve hung out enough for everyone but him to notice his giant heart boner for Mingyu. Mingyu, on the other hand, thinks Wonwoo is the love of his life and we were _so_ close to finally getting them together. Then you showed up with your dumb plan and Wonwoo decided to prove to himself how straight he is.”

“I’m...” Sejeong’s words fail her. What? “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Minghao sighs again. “I know you didn’t. But what happened happened and now I have to watch one of my friends cry on a daily basis because of you.”

That hits Sejeong like a ton of bricks. Yeah, she might claim she hates boys, and especially the grade eleven idiots, but actually hurting one of them, or anyone for that matter, is something she never wants to do. She makes a decision. “I’ll fix this.”

Minghao raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’ll fix this. I promise.”

*

“I can’t believe I am getting dumped for a boy.” Chungha says when Sejeong tells her about her talk with Minghao.

“You’re not getting dumped, though?”

“But I will be!” Chungha exclaims. “Don’t worry, though, even I noticed that Mingyu guy, and to be honest, sometimes, when he thinks nobody’s looking, Wonwoo looks at him the absolute same way Mina looks at Hansol. Well, with a little less worship and a little more emo, but still.”

“So you’re going to talk to him?” Sejeong ask carefully. Chungha is a crucial part of the new Fix The Wonwoo Mess plan.

“Of course I am.” Chungha stretches her arms and her shirt lifts in the process. Sejeong wonders how can anyone _not_ be attracted to that. “Man,” Chungha sighs, “I can’t wait to move on to college and boys who actually know what they want.”

*

Wonwoo stops eating lunch with them. For a few days he doesn’t show up at lunch at all, and Chungha refuses to say what they talked about.

Thankfully, soon Wonwoo starts eating with the grade elevens again and Minghao starts actually smiling at Sejeong, so she’s going to count this as a win.

The only downside to the entire situation is that now Sejeong has no master plan, no reason to hang out with any of the boys from that god forsaken table and therefore Mina and Sohye’s dreamy sighs are back in full force.

Help comes in an unexpected way. On a gloomy Monday, she sees Minghao walking a few paces ahead of her on his way to lunch. Hansol walks out of a classroom just as Minghao passes it and he stops to talk to him. The hall is rather crowded, but Sejeong is close enough, so she hears Minghao quite well, as he says “Come sit with us today, you can take Seungkwan, too”. She wonders what that about, since Minghao usually does sit with Hansol and the grade eleven idiots and - Minghao winks at her when she passes him by.

_Oh._

*

Yoojung waves at them from a table a little to the left and Mina frowns as Sejeong heads in that direction.

“Are we sitting with Yoojung and Minghao again? But I wanted to talk to Jeongyeon about something, why don’t we just-”

Sejeong tries not to let the horror show on her face. “You can talk to Jeongyeon literally anytime, and I promised Yoojung we’ll sit with them earlier.”

“Earlier?” Sohye pipes in curiously. “Did you meet two without us? How rude.”

Sejeong grips her plate that much tighter. “We texted.”

Thankfully, with one last longing look at the table Jeongyeon is at, Mina heads for Yoojung as well. They have just settled when Mina freezes mid bite and stares at something behind Sejeong. She doesn’t have to turn around to know what it is. Or rather, who.

Hansol and the other guy - whose name is apparently Seungkwan - introduce themselves. Minghao, predictably, slides in next to Yoojung and the other two sit next to Sejeong, which she is mildly concerned about but whatever. It’s all in the name of young love.

Meanwhile Mina, after giving her a mildly betrayed look, manages to get her shit together and act semi-normal. Sejeong is proud of her.

*

Seungkwan is _precious_.

Sejeong has no idea how she hasn’t noticed it before - not that she generally noticed boys before, but - Seungkwan is adorable. She wants to squish his cheeks and possibly feed him all the delicious sweets ever. She offers him a cookie of those she usually brings to Mina and when he compliments her cooking skills, she gives him all of them. Mina’s too busy trying not to stare a hole into Hansol’s head anyway.

Yoojung laughs at her. “Oh no,” She says and Sejeong glares at her, which does absolutely nothing. “I think you’re officially adopted in the family, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan looks a little terrified and a lot confused, and Hansol stops his conversation with Minghao to pay attention.

“It’s okay,” Sohye smiles at poor Seungkwan. “She did that to all of us, when we first started hanging out. You get used to all the babying at some point.”

“She’ll spoil you rotten.” Mina adds and Sejeong is really torn between feeling offended and proud. Mostly proud, because none of her girls are actually losing their shit and it’s amazing.

Seungkwan says, “Um.”

“That’s so cool!” Hansol joins unexpectedly, “We can sit here more often, he hates eating with the others.”

“Hey,” Seungkwan protests, “I don’t hate them. They’re just… Weird”. Sejeong feels her chest swell with pride once again. She knew there’s something about him.

“You know,” Hansol starts again, looking at Sejeong thoughtfully, “I thought you hate us, for some reason. I mean, the - you know,” he trails off, shrugging a shoulder in the grade elevens’ direction.

“Oh, but she does.” Minghao says, and he’s grinning. “Though, I think she hates guys in general, so it’s probably not personal.”

Now Sejeong really _is_ offended. “Hey! I hate no one.” Mina bursts out laughing. Yoojung tries to stifle her giggles, too. “It’s not my fault that your - uh, _species_ , is generally dumb.”

Minghao bursts out laughing as well, Seungkwan is grinning too, and now it’s Hansol who’s looking confused. Mina shoots her a warning glare.

“You say that,” Minghao continues after his laughter has subsided, “But I’m pretty sure you like, or at least tolerate me. And you just said you adopted Seungkwan. I don't know what to believe here.”

“I said no such thing.” Sejeong demands, but even she knows it’s a lost cause.

“Do you deny it, though?” Mina asks knowingly, lifting an eyebrow in that way she thinks is sexy but in all honesty - it’s just cute. Or maybe Sejeong is biased, because Hansol stares at Mina for five full seconds before his eyes snap back at Sejeong. She mentally high fives herself.

“...I don’t, okay. Seungkwan is precious.” Sejeong turns to Seungkwan and decides, fuck it, so she squishes his cheeks together to his horror and everyone else’s amusement. “You’re precious.”

Seungkwan swats her hands away but now he’s smiling as well, and Hansol has sneaked a third glance at Mina in the past five minutes, so Sejeong is at peace with herself.

(When Seungkwan asks her if it’s really okay to sit with them from now on, she suppress the urge to hug the life out of him and just says that yes, it is okay.)

*

Things progress from there, although not by much. Chungha, bless her heart, thinks Seungkwan is just as adorable as Sejeong thinks he is and Seungkwan does end up eating with them most of the time, sometimes Hansol or Minghao or both joining him. After the four hour recap of the day following that first meeting Mina has almost gotten used to Hansol being in her general vicinity, and is now comfortable enough to joke around as if he wasn’t even there. He keeps stealing glances at her when he thinks nobody’s watching, but _that_ doesn’t seem to progress.

Of course, things have to start happening when Sejeong isn’t there.

*

Nayoung is back from college for two days, a Sunday and a Monday, because she has classes Saturday, and Sejeong, after very little consideration, decides that school, as well as her grades, won’t go up in flames if she skips one day. So she does.

She turns off her phone and spends Sunday night at Nayoung’s, watching TV and making out until the wee hours of the morning, then sleeping until noon.

When she turns it back on Tuesday morning, there are 47 missed calls and 79 new texts.

*

“Thank God you’re back,” Chungha says instead of hello. “The children are a mess, I’m pretty sure Sally is a whine away from strangling Mina and _I’m_ about ready to cry.”

All Sejeong says is, “Uh.” The texts and missed calls sit untouched in her phone because - because they’re so many. She decided she can deal with whatever mess has happened in person. Right now, that decision doesn’t seem like such a good idea.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?” Chungha sighs. “Okay, so long story short: On Sunday, Hansol asked Minghao if he thinks Mina would be interested in going out with him. Minghao told Yoojung who was a darling and told me. However, Sohye overheard and now everyone, except for Hansol himself, knows.”

“Uh,” Sejeong says again. “And that’s a bad thing?”

Chungha sighs again, with a lot more feeling. “It wouldn’t be, if yesterday afternoon Hansol hadn’t been spotted kissing Wonwoo.”

Sejeong stares dumbly. “I - what?”

“Exactly. Mina has been going between crying and whining for a full day now, no one has seen the Mingyu guy since and Sohye is planning murder.”

“Good,” Sejeong says, voice pure ice. Just when she was starting to think boys weren’t that bad after all. “Because I’m going to help her. No one hurts my children.” Somehow, she manages to push the various murder plans back for a second. “What’s Hansol’s stance on this?”

Chungha winces. “He pretends nothing has happened but I think the entire grade eleven table is giving him the cold shoulder, if Minghao’s heated little speech in Chinese is anything to go by. Sally refused to translate but I’m pretty sure I heard the word “mother” a few times.”

Sejeong is a bit surprised by that. Minghao being mad at her is one thing, but him turning on his friends, too? Was it really that bad? “Okay,” Sejeong took a deep breath. “Time to deal with this mess.”

*

She finds Minghao first, right after first period. It’s not hard - she knows Yoojung’s schedule - all her babies’ schedules, really - and lately, where Yoojung is, Minghao is as well. He narrows his eyes when he sees Sejeong.

“Did you hear?” at Sejeong’s nod, he huffs. “I’m going to eviscerate him. All that fucking work to get Wonwoo to pull his head out of his ass and Hansol goes and does this. Mingyu refuses to leave his room. His _mother_ is worried and I have no idea what to tell her except I’m sorry your son hangs out with backstabbing assholes.”

“Seems like he made a lot of people cry.” Sejeong says, voice void of any emotion. Minghao raises an eyebrow.

“You know,” he says, a grin slowly spreading on his face. “You’re really scary when you’re angry.”

“Good.” Sejeong replies, and she’d grin back except her brain is too preoccupied with increasingly creative ways she could make Hansol’s life hell. “Give me his schedule.”

*

She doesn't stalk him exactly, but she does her best to accidentally show up around his classrooms. She corners him outside the gym because PE is a tiring class and if he tries to run off she has more of a chance of catching him. Hypothetically, of course.

“I think you have some explaining to do.” Sejeong says, and the ice in her voice surprises even her a little. Just a little, though.

Hansol makes to take a step back, but the wall is already against his back. There are hints of fear in his eyes. Good. “I… Don’t know what you’re talking about?”

She needs to look up to meet his eyes, but when she steps closer, he still gulps. His eyes dart to the hallway but everyone is long gone. “I think you know exactly what I’m talking about. It involves a really tall idiot from my grade and making one too many people cry.”

Now there’s determination along the fear in his eyes and Sejeong raises an eyebrow. “Hey, look, I like you and all, and you’re super nice to Seungkwan, but that’s, like, none of your business.” Then, right before Sejeong’s about to lash out because _fuck you_ , the second part of what she said seems to catch up to him. “Wait, I made people cry?”

“You did, you asshole, and I don’t even mean -” she barely stops herself from blurting out Mina’s terribly kept secret. It might be a public one by now, but it’s still her secret. “Are you dense? Or blind? Or just… have you even talked to your goddamn friends, you asshole, because if you had maybe one of them wouldn’t be home being terribly fucking dramatic right now. And heartbroken. Are you dating Wonwoo now? Is it that bad?”

Hansol stares at her. “...Wonwoo? This is about Wonwoo? Because I _kissed_ him?”

“Oh, good,” Sejeong says, her voice dripping sarcasm, “at least some of his brain cells work properly.”

“Hey, no,” Hansol flails his hands around, but Sejeong is in his face and he barely misses her head. He quickly drops them. “I’m not dating anyone, okay, Wonwoo was just - fuck, it’s not my place to say this, so I won’t, but I’m not dating _anyone_. In fact, I kinda wanted to ask Mina out...”

“No.” Sejeong deadpans.

“Um -”

“No.” She repeats, voice final. “You’re not allowed anywhere near our table, anywhere near any of us until you fix this mess. And if you don’t,” Sejeong jabs a finger in his chest and he winces. She thanks every god out there that she let her manicurist convince her pointy nails are cool. “If you don’t, I will personally make sure the rest of your high school experience is a living hell. I know a lot of people, Hansol Vernon Chwe, do not test me.”

“How am I even supposed to fix this when I don’t know what "this"is?” Hansol calls to her retreating back. Boys are tiring, Sejeong just wishes Nayoung wasn’t back at college already.

She turns to glare at him. “Talk to someone, anyone. I’m pretty sure even Seungkwan knows how much you fucked up and he doesn’t even _like_ them.”

Hansol looks no less confused but Sejeong has no sympathy or desire to keep dealing with this, so she just rolls her eyes and leaves.

*

She’s pleased to see Hansol has started avoiding her at all costs. It’s pretty funny, if he’s headed for his classroom and she’s in the hallway, he’ll go in the complete opposite direction, even if there’s barely any time before the bell rings. The downside to that is that Seungkwan stopped eating with them too, which is sad, but what’s sadder is that Mina still sniffles every time she even looks at that goddamn table. At least the whining is mostly under control by now.

About a week after the kissing incident Minghao shows up at lunch with a shit-eating grin. “So,” he starts as he steals a soggy fry from Yoojung’s plate, “apparently Hansol talked to Seungkwan and then to Wonwoo, who then might or might not have talked to someone else, but then he talked to Mingyu. They spoke. About _feelings_. I’ve never seen Mingyu happier, honestly, and I think things might finally be looking up. Like, actually looking up and we’re finally done with the drama.” He reaches for another fry but Yoojung slaps his hand away.

“Great,” Sejeong mutters, stealing a glance at Mina, who’s headed for their table. “At least someone got what they wanted.”

*

It happens like this: Hansol finds Mina at the lunch line, and says something that makes her eyes go wide. Then Sohye shoves her away and throws her raspberry juice in Hansol’s face. Mina tries to simultaneously drag her away and offer Hansol napkins.

“You know,” Chungha says after she stops laughing, “your plan actually worked. Sort of.”

“Right.” Sejeong stabs the thing that should be mashed potatoes on her plate. “I regret ever thinking that men can be trusted with anything. I regret ever thinking that plan was an even remotely good idea.”

“Hey,” Minghao pokes her in the ribs and Yoojung giggles. “If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t have became friends.”

Sejeong rolls her eyes. “I wouldn’t say _friends_.” Minghao actually pouts, and she laughs. “Okay, okay, you’re nice enough, I guess. I like you.”

“Someone call the press! Sejeong admitted to liking a _guy_ ,” Yoojung says, scandalized. Then she smirks, “Now all you have to do is get Sohye her man.”

“Oh hell no,” Sejeong says, probably too loud. “I am so done playing matchmaker, I’m graduating and moving to an utopia made of shared dorm space and Nayoung’s boobs in the fall, no one can stop me. And I don’t want to hear anything about boy problems until then.”

Chungha sighs wistfully next to her. “College, man. I can’t wait.”

“Actually,” Sejeong starts, an idea forming in her brain. Sohye and Mina are almost at their table now, “hey, Sohye, Yoojung just said she’ll try to get you and that Jungkook kid together if you still like him by next year.”

Sohye’s eyes widen. Yoojung’s widen too, but in fear. Sohye squeaks out a, “Really?!”

Yoojung glares daggers at Sejeong, but when she turns to Sohye she’s smiling. “I… Yeah, why not.”

Minghao is trying really hard not to laugh and Sejeong winces in sympathy when Yoojung kicks him under the table. Sohye’s eyes would be stars if she were an anime character, and Mina still looks dazed.

Sejeong thinks about how much she’s going to miss them, all of them, but then Yoojung tries to kick Minghao again but gets her instead, and the moment passes.

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through this life happened and it happened for so long that i forgot how i wanted to end it; now we'll never know


End file.
